Cameras are available today for exposing latent images on successive frames of a filmstrip having magnetic recording capacity, in which a memory stores a count indicative of the film frames remaining to be exposed including to indicate that the final frame was exposed, a magnetic head magnetically records user-selected information on the filmstrip adjacent each film frame, and a motor is actuated following exposure of each film frame to advance the filmstrip to permit the magnetic head to record the information on the filmstrip adjacent each exposed frame.